the_land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 37 Friends for Dinner
EPISODE 37: FRIENDS FOR DINNER ---- CHARACTERS ---- Littlefoot Cera Ducky Petrie Spike Chomper Ruby Clubtail Child (OC) _______________________________ SONGS ---- We Need a Plan Friends for Dinner The kids played Toss the Seed near the Great Wall. Both teams were tied and this was the tie-breaker. Littlefoot had the seed and Ruby and Petrie were trying to get it from him. Chomper was waiting for him to throw the seed to him. "We’re going to win!" said Chomper. "Don't count your hatchlings before they hatch Chomper." said Ruby. Littlefoot tossed the seed. Chomper jumped after it. He crashed into a section of the Great Wall and knocked many rocks loose. One fair-sized one hit him in the head causing him to fall to the ground. "Chomper!" the others cried in alarm. After a little bit, Chomper got up. Ow! My head! What happened? I don't recall what's been going on lately. I... ' he said, dazed. The others wondered why he was speaking in Sharptooth. “Chomper, are you ok? Why are you speaking in Sharptooth?” Littlefoot asked. Chomper began sniffing the air. '''Flatteeth! Food!'he cried. "Very funny Chomper." Ruby laughed. Chomper could be a joker at times. SNAP! He took a snap at her. "Cut it out Chomper! This joke of yours isn’t a joke anymore!" Ruby shouted at him. SNAP! He tried it again. They all backed away from him in alarm. They had all been playing Stop the Seed on the Great Wall. They quickly ran down a path into the Mysterious Beyond for it was the best route to get away from Chomper. "What's wrong with Chomper?" asked Littlefoot. "I think he's forgotten that he met us. This would be the Chomper that we'd see if the Chomper that we'd known had never met us so that he'd never have known us." said Ruby. "Oh, this is bad. It is, it is!" said Ducky. "Chomper trying to hunt us!" cried Petrie in alarm. "Ut oh." said Spike. Chomper came nearby. '''I smell Flatteeth. he said. The red in his eyes seemed to glint. "Chomper, it's us." Littlefoot called to him. Ruby grabbed Littlefoot and pulled him away from Chomper. "We need to hide!" said Ruby. "But he's our friend. And he can't be that dangerous." said Littlefoot. "Sharptooth kids can still be deadly, especially to Flattooth kids." Ruby told him. He reluctantly went with her to go hide. [Theme song: "All I see is the day in front of us! All I see is the day in front of us! Burning bright with a new-born sun! Burning bright with a new-born sun! Come follow me Hills to climb and valleys to roam Oh, streams to follow all the way home To the Land Before Time Before time") “I don’t want Chomper like this, and I don’t think he would either.” said Littlefoot in concern. “Perhaps we should get grownups.” suggested Petrie. “No, that won’t work. If they see him like this, they’ll think it’s actually Chomper rather than the Chomper he’s not supposed to be.” Ruby demurred. “Then what do we do?” asked Cera. “We have to get him to be the way he was earlier before he was hit in the head with that rock.” Ruby said. “Any idea how?” asked Cera. “We need a plan. Chomper has gone mean.” Ruby sang. “He our friend. But it seem he forgotten.” Petrie sang. “We need to do something, Before he hurts someone.” Cera sang. “But how do we make him realize he is good And be the way he should?” Littlefoot sang. “If know if we all work together We can make it all better.” Ducky sang. “We need a plan.” they all, minus Spike, sang, finishing the song. “There is one way.” mused Ruby. “What?” asked Littlefoot. “We must get him asleep, then we can talk to him in his sleep and he will hear what we are saying in his sleep and will not attack us. Then we can convince him that he is a Friendly Sharptooth and he won’t be a mean one anymore.” Ruby said. “That sounds nuts!” Cera scoffed. “What we got to lose? Let’s do it.” Petrie said. “Any reason why he keeps talking in Sharptooth?” Cera asked. “I think he would talk in Sharptooth if he never saw us Leaf Eaters as anything but food which is how he sees us right now. There’s no reason to talk to your food in Leaf Eater. If he saw us as friends again, he would talk to us in Leaf Eater again.” Ruby replied. “How are we going to get him to sleep? It is not like we can just ask him to sleep. No, we cannot.” asked Ducky. “We’ll need to wear him out first.” Ruby said. “He’s got lots of energy. It won’t be easy.” said Cera. “We have to find him first.” Petrie said. After searching for a short time, they spotted Chomper in the distance. Where are those Flatteeth? I smell them around here somewhere.'Chomper asked himself. “Ok, who wants to try and get him to chase them?” Littlefoot asked the group. They all shook their heads. “Anyone?” Littlefoot asked again. “Me do it.” Petrie finally offered.He flew out toward Chomper. “You who! Me over here!” he taunted. '''Aha, a Flyer! '''Chomper cried, running toward him. “Nah nah! You no catch Petrie!” '''Come here you! '''the Sharptooth cried. Petrie flew into a pine forest and hid in a thin but tall sapling. Chomper came into view a few seconds later. '''I smell him around here somewhere. ' Petrie threw a pinecone at him which conked him in the head. '''Ouch! Stupid pointy seed! '''Chomper cried, wincing in pain. After a few seconds, Petrie threw another one. '''Ouch! Another one?! What is going on? '''Chomper snapped. He looked up and spotted Petrie. '''You! Petrie blew a raspberry at him. “You still no catch me!” he laughed. Chomper became enraged and began to shake the tree as hard as he could. Petrie was surprised at the strength of the Sharptooth. He’d never seen Chomper exert this much power before! He now realized that Chomper had been keeping it in all of this time because he was friends with them. “Woooaahhhh!” Petrie moaned as the branch he was on was shaken violently by the irate Chomper. Chomper suddenly shook the tree so violently that Petrie, who was becoming dizzy, was flung from the tree and sent sprawling through the air many feet before crashing into the ground. “Ow, that hurt!” Petrie moaned. He was sore and still somewhat dizzy from Chomper’s shaking. Chomper quickly ran toward Petrie. Got you now, Flyer! he cried. Petrie was nervous. Chomper, in this state of mind, really would kill and eat him. He quickly grabbed a small rock and stuck it in the way of Chomper’s snapping maw. Chomper eventually smashed the rock with his jaws, much to the shock of Petrie, who didn’t think him yet capable of such a thing but took long enough that Petrie was able to move to safety. Chomper chased after him. Petrie flew fast enough to always be just out of Chomper’s reach. The plan seemed to be working. Chomper was slowly tiring chasing after Petrie. Come back here you pesky Beakhead! ' Petrie may have been able to successfully wear out Chomper had he not, while being too preoccupied with taunting Chomper, paid attention to where he was going and flown into a tree. “Ooof!” Petrie moaned as he fell. He crashed into the ground and once more was dazed. Petrie would have been done for, had Ruby not dashed out and grabbed him. Chomper snapped at thin air, biting right where Petrie had been two seconds before! “Thank you, Ruby!” Petrie said. “I didn’t want to see you get eaten by Chomper, and I don’t think Chomper would want you to get eaten by Chomper either once he was Chomper again.” Ruby said. '''Come back here! '''Chomper yelled after Ruby and Petrie. The two were able to get away from him. They returned to the others. “Well, that plan didn’t work out like we’d planned.” Ruby sighed. “Maybe the plan didn’t work because Chomper went after just one of us. What if he were confused because there were many of us?” Ducky mused aloud. “So, we all appear at once and then get him to try and chase us and when he get near one of us, another one of us appear to try and distract him?” Petrie asked, trying to see if he understood her correctly. Ducky nodded. Two minute later, the group had found Chomper again. He was still looking for Ruby and Ducky. '''I smell them around here somewhere. '''he said to himself. '''Hello hungry Sharptooth, hello! I’m over here! You won’t get me over there because I’m over here! '''Ruby called to him in his native Sharptooth. '''It’s the Fast Runner! I’ll get her! She helped that Flyer get away from me! '''Chomper said to himself. '''You won’t get away this time! '''he called to Ruby. '''I won’t let you catch me, so you won’t catch me unless you catch me without me letting you! '''Ruby taunted him. Chomper ran toward her. “Hey, over here you stupid Strongbiter!” Cera yelled. Chomper turned and stared at her. '''A Threehorn! ' As Chomper turned to stare at Cera, Littlefoot, who had some rocks beside him, swatted them with his tail as though it were a golf club and they golf balls, striking Chomper in the leg. 'Ouch! '''Chomper cried. He turned and glared at Littlefoot. Deciding that, due to the rock attacks, that he would go for him first, Chomper charged at Littlefoot, moving faster than the Longneck had expected. Littlefoot bolted out of his reach, sending clouds of dust blowing into Chomper’s face as his feet pounded the ground, moving him away from the young Sharptooth. Chomper, however, wasn’t going to give up that easily. If anything, Littlefoot’s actions had only made him the more determined to get him, to reward himself with Longneck meat for all the trouble he’d gone through. It simply wouldn’t doto give up now. He charged at Littlefoot like a bull going after a man waving a red cape. He seized ahold of one of Littlefoot’s legs, causing him to lose his balance and come crashing to the ground. '''Aha, now I’ve got you, you sneaky Flattooth! I’m going to have Longneck steak! '''Chomper shouted in delight. He opened his mouth and moved to bit into Littlefoot’s leg. Littlefoot’s eyes widened in horror. Before Chomper could make good on his threat, however, he suddenly began laughing. Petrie had flown up behind him and had started to tickle the back of his head. Chomper turned around to try and catch Petrie with his jaws, but Petrie quickly grabbed ahold of his head and held on, moving with the back of his head. As Chomper moved to try and yank Petrie from off of his head, he turned his focus away from Littlefoot, allowing the Longneck to kick him in the head, knocking him over. Littlefoot hoped that maybe the blow, which wasn’t too bad, for he wasn’t trying to hurt Chomper, only stop him from biting his leg off, might cause a reverse of what the earlier blow from the rock had done. However, he had no such luck. Chomper lunged at him again. He was saved only by Petrie sticking a stick in the way. This stick didn’t hold out for long, as the 200-pound biting power of Chomper’s jaw quickly crushed it into sawdust. However, it gave enough time for Littlefoot to get up and take off. '''Come back here Longneck! '''Chomper shouted. “Now what?” Littlefoot asked Ruby, Cera, and Petrie. “It seems that our plan didn’t work out like we thought it would work out, so we’ll have to try something else that will hopefully work out better.” Ruby replied. “Got any ideas?” Cera asked. “Maybe we could trap him in something and then get him worn out that way. Then we’ll go forward with our plan.” Ruby suggested. “We have to be careful or we could end up being his dinner, we could.” Ducky said. “Friends for dinner. Me don’t want to him to have friends for dinner.” Petrie sang. “Friends for dinner. We don’t want him to have friends for dinner.” sang Ruby. “We don’t want him to have Threehorn soup Or Littlefoot stew.” sang Cera. “We don’t want him to chew on me or you.” sang Ducky. “That’s something the normal Chomper would never want to do. To have friends for dinner.” sang Littlefoot. “We don’t want him to have Ruby rhubarb.” sang Ruby. “Or Ducky dessert.” sang Petrie. “We’d rather be struck by sky fire. Or flattened by a tree.” sang Cera. “One thing we don’t want to be is friends for dinner. Friends for dinner.” all of them, except Spike, sang, finishing the song. Chomper, meanwhile, had spotted a young Clubtail in the distance. '''Aha, dinner! '''he said to himself. He moved slowly toward the Clubtail, keeping himself out of sight. He leapt at the Clubtail, who saw him and tried to move. This kept Chomper from getting his back leg, which was what he’d aimed for in hopes of bringing him down and then going for his vital organs thereafter. However, Chomper still made contact with the tail and sank his teeth into it. “YOW! Get off you stupid Sharptooth!” the Clubtail kid yelled. Chomper just sank his teeth in deeper. The kid tried to smack Chomper against the ground with his tail, but the Sharptooth had begun to latch his arms and legs around one of the back legs of the Clubtail, causing him to stumble. Chomper wanted to defeat his prey by going for the throat. However, it was imperative that he take out the biggest threat to him at the moment, the tail, before doing going for the kill. Chomper released his grip of the tail, of which his bite had already sliced open a section of itand moved to bite it off at the top. The Clubtail, still on the ground, could only watch helplessly. Before Chomper could bite off the tail, however, he was grabbed on the snout, causing him to pause mid-bite. Chomper’s eyes moved up to glare at Petrie. '''Let go, you stupid Beakhead! '''he snapped, trying to dislodge Petrie with his claws. Petrie clung on tightly and Chomper was unable to shake him loose. '''All right Flyer, that’s enough! '''Chomper snapped. He tried to impale Petrie with his sharp claws, but Petrie moved out of the way. Petrie’s distraction gave the Clubtail enough of an opportunity to get to his feet and take off. '''Hey, you lost me my meal! '''Chomper whined at Petrie.Chomper sulked for a moment. The Clubtail had run off and the Flyer seemed too elusive. What was he to eat now? He soon realized that he could still find by using his powerful nose.'Oh well, I can still smell him, so you wasted your time! '''Chomper laughed, leaving the shocked Petrie behind and following the scent of the Clubtail. The Clubtail, meanwhile, looked for a Tree Star to bandage his tail. “That was close!” he said to himself. “Ow. That Sharptooth really hurt me.!” he moaned, clutching his bleeding tail. He soon found a large green Tree Star that would adequately cover his bleeding tail and began to wrap it around the injured area. The Clubtail thought that he heard something moving behind him. He quickly glanced behind his shoulder and saw a shadow that appeared to belong to a Sharptooth. The shadow appeared to belong to a full-grown Tyrannosaurus Rex and to be moving closer and closer to him. “Oh no, another Sharptooth!” he cried. He took off like a soy boy confronted by John Wayne. Chomper watched him flee. '''Leaf Eaters are so gullible! '''he laughed to himself. The shadow illusion was a powerful trick to use on prey. He followed after the Clubtail, who had run into a canyon. That was the best type of place, at least for Chomper, for the Clubtail child to be, for the canyon offered many opportunities for him to project his roaring and his shadow to give the illusion that he was much bigger and fiercer than he actually was. The Clubtail looked behind him. On the canyon wall, he could see the shadow of what appeared to be a huge ferocious Strongbiter Sharptooth. The creature’s roars echoed loud and threatening behind him. He wondered if he could outrun a full-grown tyrannosaurus. Perhaps he should look for a place to hide. Where could he hide where the hungry Sharptooth wouldn’t sniff him out and find him? Up ahead, he spotted a stream. There was no other good place to hide. Quickly, he jumped the stream, hoping to hide underwater and relying on the water to mask his scent. Chomper came into sight and at first couldn’t find him. However, what the Clubtail hadn’t counted on was the water being deeper than he thought, and the current swifter than he thought. “Help!” the Clubtail cried, trying to reach shore. Though drowning may have been preferable to being eaten by a Sharptooth, his survival instincts had kicked in and he had acted subconsciously to save himself, thus revealing himself to the hungry Strongbiter. Chomper slowly approached him, but he was too busy trying to stay afloat to notice him. Suddenly, the Clubtailfelt something grab him firmly. It helped move him get his head and forelegs onto shore. He was confused as to what had grabbed him. “Huh? What happened?” he gasped. He cried out in fright when he realized that it was Chomper that had grabbed him.“No!” he cried. '''Got you now, Clubtail! Chomper laughed, a look of triumph on his face. “Now!” Littlefoot, who was nearby and out of sight, yelled to Spike. Spike whacked a pinecone with his tail. The pinecone hit Chomper right between the eyes. Huh! 'Chomper gasped. He turned around, briefly loosening his grip on the Clubtail, which caused the Clubtail to fall back into the water and be swept off by the current. Ruby ran after him and reached out her hands to him. “Grab on!” she called to him. He grabbed onto her hands and she pulled him safely to shore. The Clubtail shook the water off of himself. He then took off as fast as his legs could carry him, not wanting to stick around and risk Chomper finding him again. “How rude! He didn’t even thank us for helping him!” Cera grumbled, thumbing her nose horn in the air in disgust. Littlefoot came running toward them. “I’m afraid we’ve lost Chomper again!” he informed them. They diligently searched for Chomper and soon located a set of small Sharptooth footprints. “I believe that what made those was Chomper.” Ruby said. “I hope that we can get him and bring him back to the Great Valley. He’s caused a lot of trouble today already.” Cera grumbled. Ruby’s face turned pale. “What is it Ruby? You look around as though you finded out something very bad.” Ducky asked in concern. “I’m afraid that the Great Valley is ''exactly where Chomper is heading. If he gets into there, he could eat someone and then he’d really ''get into trouble!” Ruby replied. “We’ve got to stop him before he hurt someone!” Petrie cried. “I don’t know how we’re going to stop him. Everything that we’ve tried so far to stop him hasn’t stopped him.” Ruby sighed. Littlefoot did some quick thinking. There were some tar pits on the edge of the Great Valley. Maybe they could get him to fall into the tar, pull him out, and hypnotize him while he was covered in tar and unable to move. It was a risky plan, but it seemed like the best one that they could come up with on such short notice. “So, what’s the plan again?” Cera asked a short time later. “We’re going to get Chomper trapped in tar and then he’ll try and break free, but we need to make sure that he doesn’t get free until he’s asleep. Once he’s asleep, we can remind him that he is our friend and a friendly Sharptooth. Hopefully, that will help remind him of what he’s forgotten about us and he’ll remember us again.” Ruby reiterated the plan yet again. “We had better hurry and stop Chomper before someone gets hurted.” Ducky remarked. Chomper, meanwhile, had entered the Great Valley. He sniffed the air, searching for prey. He had smelled a large group of Leaf Eaters in the Great Valley and so had been drawn to it. Now, he looked for a sensible target to hunt for food. He smelled a group of Swimmer children and planned to target them. He moved to the top of a cliff, looking down at them swimming in a stream below, oblivious to his presence. Before he could plan his attack on them, however, he heard Spike calling out “Uhhhhhhhh!” closer to him than the Swimmers were. He thus decided to switch targets. Littlefoot watched as Chomper approached Spike. The Sharptooth was, so far, unaware that Spike was not alone, and that he, Ruby, Cera, Petrie, and Ducky were also there, waiting to ambush him and lure him into a trap.'You again? 'Chomper growled. Spike didn’t move as he approached, but instead he just stood there and shook with fear. Chomper mistakenly believed that Spike was too afraid of him to try and fight back or flee, and thus he was under the erroneous assumption that he would be easy prey. Petrie flew out from behind his cover in the bushes and lunged at Chomper, who was still focusing on Spike, from behind. He collided with his shoulder and shoved, with all of his might, causing the Sharptooth to stumble and fall over. Spike used the opportunity to begin to run away. '''Hey! You stupid Flyer! You’ve messed with me for the ''last time! Chomper snarled at Petrie. “Hey stinky Sharptooth! Me over here and you no eat me!” Petrie taunted him. '''I’m going to bite off your beak first when I get ahold of you! '''Chomper shouted at him, tired of his big mouth, for, though he didn’t understand Petrie, he could discern that he had been repeatedly mocking him throughout the day. Petrie and Spike led Chomper away from the Swimmers and toward their ambush. “Over here!” Littlefoot yelled at the Sharptooth. Chomper turned and glared at him. '''You just don’t give up, do you, Longneck! '''Chomper grumbled. Ducky, Cera, and Ruby ran by next, knocking over Chomper as they pretended to flee. '''I’m going to get all of you! '''Chomper shouted at them, having enough of their harassment. They approached a pool of water, or so it seemed, for there was tar just underneath the surface of the water. The kids knew that, but Chomper was unaware of it. Littlefoot ran across a log bridge, and Chomper pursued him across it. Littlefoot made it successfully across, and then Spike moved the log, causing Chomper to trip and fall in. The let him fumble and squirm in the tar till it was nearly up to his neck, at which point, the kids pulled him out. He was already tired from chasing them around all day and, after struggling for a good while to break free of the tar which still coated his body, fell asleep. “Chomper. you are our friend and not a mean Sharptooth. Remember that we are your friends and not your food. When you wake up, you will be Chomper and not the bad Chomper you were.” Ruby said to him in his sleep. He nodded, as though he could understand her. Ducky was brave enough to poke him and he woke up. “Where am I? What happened?” he asked, looking around in confusion. He saw that some of the tar was still stuck on him. “Yuck! Where did this come from?” he asked. “It’s a long story.” Ruby replied. Sometime later, after they’d explained to Chomper what had happened, he said “Thank goodness I didn’t eat anyone! I hope that that Clubtail will be ok.” “Not to worry, I think it was just a hurt tail.” Littlefoot reassured him. “It’s good to be back. I don’t think I like being a mean Sharptotoh.” Chomper said. “We’re glad to have you back too buddy.” replied Littlefoot, hugging Chomper. The group headed back into the Great Valley, having restored Chomper. The day had been saved. Category:Chomper fanfiction